


A Very Red Christmas

by Coffee Obsessed Fiend (Fanschaotictrash)



Category: Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas horror, Creepy, Death, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Present Tense, Short, Short One Shot, Survival Horror, Video Game, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Coffee%20Obsessed%20Fiend
Kudos: 1





	A Very Red Christmas

My heart is pounding, my lungs are aching, my body is about to burst but I can’t make a sound. I grip onto my flashlight like my life depends on it, knowing if I drop it I’m dead. I refuse to move, those two red eyes staring, watching every minuscule tremble I make. I didn’t want this, all I wanted was to take a peek at my Christmas present, it was just a bit of innocent curiosity. I didn't mean any harm! How was I supposed to know it would all become this? I regret my actions now, more than I regret anything else. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat, but that's impossible, and my losing life is my new consequence. 

As I squint through the red glow, I get a glimpse of her sharp, animatronic teeth and swallow. If only my friend was here now...holding him would be enough to drain this painful terror. I strain my mind and can imagine his purple fur in the palm of my hand. Yet, I only feel worse after, pulled back into the dreadful reality of it. I know what I have to do, but I'm not sure I can. I take a quiet deep breath and try to step back, but I end up stepping on a fallen ornament instead, shattering it beneath my slipper wearing feet. Crap, that was mom’s favorite. I remember she got it a long time ago, dad bought it for their anniversary. No, that doesn't matter! I carefully look up and the eyes are gone. They’re gone! Where did she...

**“M̸a̷m̵a̸'̷s̵ ̴l̴o̶o̴k̸i̵n̸g̵ ̴a̸f̸t̸e̸r̷ ̴y̸o̸u̴.”**


End file.
